Secreto
by Lara Himura
Summary: Nadie mas lo puede saber...


Me siento tan solo, repasando en mi memoria las caricias que en algún momento tu forjaste.

La habitación esta en penumbra, y admiro la oscuridad como nuestra confidente. Tantas veces que nos vio amarnos y ella sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera inmutarse dejando que el tiempo transcurriera, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hicieron lo que mas les apeteciera.

Pero eso ya no puede ser, te iras, me has dejaras aquí solo, recostado sobre el futon deseándote como la primera vez.

Hace mas de un año que empezamos a guardar el secreto. Fue lo que nos hizo permanecer juntos, el saber que estamos haciendo algo incorrecto, algo que era nuestro y de nadie mas.

Somos tan diferentes y a la mirada de los demás nunca llegaríamos a decirnos mas que un simple saludo.

Si ellos supieran, si tan solo tuvieran la mas remota idea de cuanto nos amamos.

¿Cómo olvidar aquellas noches donde te aparecías, susurrando en la oscuridad que me necesitabas a tu lado, que si te dejaba dormir junto a mi? Podría decir que me sorprendió tu actitud al aparecerte por primera vez en el umbral de mi puerta, sin embargo, yo ya te esperaba, y por fin mis sueños tendrían paz junto a ti.

Y así, vez tras vez, susurrábamos cosas incomprensibles, declarando palabras que no decían nada, pero callando los gritos que dentro de nosotros crecían, ocultando las respiraciones entrecortadas, calmando el sentimiento de explotar y gritar al mundo que éramos el uno para el otro.

No puedo dejar de sentir tu mirada clavada en mi nunca.

Debería de pedirte perdón por esas ocasiones donde tuve que ignorarte, pero no podía, aun no puedo alejarme de ella. Estoy atado sin forma alguna de escapar. Ya sabes como son las familias como la mía. Yo no importo, tampoco mis ideas, ni mis sentimientos. Mi deber es permaneces callado, aceptando lo que ellos me dictan.

Soy un cobarde, por no salir detrás de ti, olvidar quien soy y llevarte conmigo muy lejos. Quiero ir detrás de Hao, pero no para matarlo si no para obligarlo a que me mate.

Suena trillado pero la vida no vale si no estas junto a mi.

Cierro los ojos y revivo el día que acaba de pasar.

Estábamos sentados en el pasillo que da al patio, comiendo sandia, viendo a HoroHoro sufrir de un riguroso entrenamiento, manteniendo una distancia para no levantar sospechas. Yo sonreía recordando la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos. Hubo un momento que por pura curiosidad volteé a ver si tu también tenias la misma sonrisa, pero no fue así.

¿Por qué estas tan seria?- pregunte. Seguiste con la mirada fija como si no me hubieras escuchado.

Debemos de hablar- contestaste casi sin mover los labios.

¿De que?

Aquí no... – te levantaste- voy al baño.

Te vi marchar por el corredor. Sabia lo que significaba, estarías en mi habitación esperándome.

Y así fue, espere unos cuantos minutos para poder ir contigo

Te encontré justo delante de la puerta, con la mirada en el suelo, tu cabello cubría tus ojos. Me preocupe.

¿Qué pasa?- y nuevamente no contestaste- ¿qué pasa¿por qué estas así?

Y me di cuenta que varias lagrimas caían. Me acerque y te abrace.

Por favor dime que pasa.

Yo...- comenzaste a decir respondiendo a mi abrazo- tengo que... irme.

¿Qué?

Regreso a mi casa mañana.

Sorprendido me separe de ti. Quise ver tu rostro, pero lo escondiste en mi pecho.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

No... podía, no sabía como... yo no quiero irme- Lloraste.

Te sujete como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eres mi salvavidas que poco a poco se hunde. Escondí mi rostro en el dulce olor de tu cuello. Sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse, pero no por satisfacción, si no por el doloroso veneno de la despedida.

Permanecimos por varios minutos llorando silenciosamente, como siempre. Tuve que hacerme de valor, ya que gritaban nuestros nombres para que fuéramos a cenar, para alejarme de ti.

Tome tu barbilla con mi mano derecha e hice que por fin me vieras a los ojos.

Escúchame...- te susurre- no te preocupes, estaremos juntos. Tienes que esperarme, no se cuanto tardare pero iré por ti.

¿Lo prometes... Yoh?

Te bese sellando mi juramento. Dulce néctar el cual no me puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

Te amo... Pilika...

Y eso fue todo, no mas palabras. Ninguna discusión en la mesa. La vista en la cena, sin oír, sin hablar, sin prestar atención a nuestro alrededor, nos dimos las buenas noches con la mirada.

Mi Pilika... mi hermosa Diosa Pilika...

Que la Luna y la oscuridad aun sigan protegiendo nuestro secreto hasta que por fin estemos juntos.

...:Notas de la Autora:...

Hoooola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado, no me queda mas que rezar por sus lindos y preciados reviews.

Cholis, Pavo, Hoen, Etha, Vaca: A PRDUCTO DE GALLINA QUE GANAMOS HISTORIA VIVA


End file.
